


The Antidote for Hate

by sixservingsoficecream



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drugs, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rescue Missions, Torture, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-20 23:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15544155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixservingsoficecream/pseuds/sixservingsoficecream
Summary: Alec wasn't about to let them hurt Magnus again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fan fiction! Please enjoy!

"Shit!" Magnus called as he hit the floor once again, Alec smiling smugly above him in triumph. He quickly took pity on him and helped Magnus to his feet. Despite the fact that Alec won almost every hand-to-hand spar they had, Magnus was improving and was adjusting better without his magic than Alec thought he would.

That's not to say things were easy for him. Alec saw the difference in his eyes. They had lost their spark, thier light, their happiness. But Magnus hid it well. If he saw Alec looking at him too closely, he put his walls up.

"I'm here for you," Alec had told him once. "Whatever you need."

"Thank you, Alexander."

But Alec couldn't help but feel guilty, even though Magnus would tell him there was no need to be. It was his, Magnus's, choice to do what he did. But he wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for Alec. The only reason Magnus cared about what happened to Jace was because Alec cared. Jace was his parabatai, part of him. Magnus knew Alec couldn't live without him.

But now he had to live without his magic. Now he had to live a mortal life. Die.

And Alec couldn't do anything about it.

Magnus stood, panting heavily and sweating. "I don't know how you Shadowhunters do it. This training is exhausting."

"And I'm going easy on you," Alec chuckled. "What do you think about taking a break?"

"Yes, please."

"You wanna shower?"

"Mmm. Together?"

"If you want," Alec said with a small smile, which Magnus returned.

"I do want."

"Let's go, then."

Alec took his boyfriend's hand and led him through the Institute to his bedroom and connected bathroom. The moment the door closed behind them, they were pulling the clothes off of each other as if doing so was more important than breathing.

They broke the kiss only long enough for Alec to start the water. When it was hot enough, they both stumbled in. It was the happiest Alec had seen Magnus in a long time. If he could offer him a distraction, he would do it without a second thought.

Alec moaned as Magnus trailed kisses and bites along the rune on his neck, tilting his head to give him better access. Soon those kisses were directed to his chest and down to his hips and legs. With Alec's hands in his hair, Magnus sank to his knees and pulled Alec's cock into his mouth, humming. Alec's head fell back in pleasure.

"Mmm, Magnus…"

Magnus chuckled around him, clearly happy with the reaction he was getting. He pulled back. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you… all of you."

Magnus smiled and took Alec's entire length down his throat. Alec couldn't help but rock his hips.

"Oh, God…"

Soon, Alec's motions stuttered and he came, tip inside Magnus's mouth, who sucked him dry.

Alec smiled, content. But when he moved his hand to Magnus's own cock, he found he wasn't the least bit hard. Magnus pushed his hands away.

"Something wrong?" Alec asked in confusion.

"I'm just not… feeling it tonight."

"Oh. Did I do something to upset you?"

"Of course not."

"Then why-"

"How about we go out for drinks instead?" he happily changed the subject.

"Yeah. Yeah, all right."

The pair finished their shower, washing each other's hair and bodies with soap lazily until the water ran cold.

Alec dressed casually, offering Magnus his own clothes to wear as his were all back at the loft. The pants were a bit too big for him, but there was nothing he could do any more besides wear a belt. His days of adjusting clothing to fit perfectly were over.

Out of habit, Magnus raised his hands in preparation of making a portal but his arms fell to his sides after reality hit him. He wondered how long it would take for him to get used to not being able to appear wherever he wanted in the blink of an eye.

Alec noticed the movement, the defeat in the way Magnus's shoulders slumped. He walked up behind him and put his hands to his waist.

"It's okay. We can walk, you know. It's been a while since we've done that."

Magnus looked to him sadly. "I know. You're right."

Hand in hand, they left the room together, heading for the main entrance. When they reached the streets, Alec asked, "Any place you have in mind?"

Magnus shook his head. "I'll know it when I see it."

So they walked for almost an hour, arms linked together in the dark. Suddenly, Magnus pulled him into a club. Alec couldn't make out the name of it in neon lights before he was dragged in.

"Why this club?"

"I've never been here before."

"Fair enough."

Usually when they went to a club, Magnus insisted on dancing, sometimes forcing Alec to accompany him on the floor. Tonight was different. Magnus got them drinks at the bar and led them to a booth in the back where no one would see them.

"Are you okay?" Alec asked him.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You've just been acting… strange."

"Must be that I had my magic taken from me not a week ago," he practically spat.

Alec sat up straight, shocked at first, but not for long.

"Magnus, if there was anything I could do-"

"But you can't. Just drop it."

Alec bowed his head, defeated. Magnus noticed and his anger deflated.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I don't blame you."

"Maybe you should. If it wasn't for me-"

"I would do it again. It's just… hard. I'll adjust."

Magnus moved his hand to place it over Alec's, squeezing tight to let him know he spoke the truth. Alec gave him a quick smile before they were interrupted.

"Another drink?" a pretty lady asked the two of them. She was as skinny as Clary but half as beautiful. She held a tray of drinks in one hand and beamed at them with her white teeth.

"We didn't order any drinks," Alec said.

"On the house," the woman replied. She put a glass in front of both of them and left swiftly before they could protest.

Magnus finished what was left of his first drink and picked up the second, clinking his glass to Alec's. They took a sip at the same time.

Neither of them felt anything at first, but Alec quickly realized something wasn't right. It was too bad he only noticed after Magnus had finished his drink and he was half way through his. He saw Magnus's confused look as he spoke.

"I'm not feeling so…" he stood, clearly meaning to head to the bathroom, probably to throw up, Alec thought. "I'll be right back."

But as Magnus took a single step forward he fell to his knees, looking back to Alec as if asking for help.

Alec was on his feet in an instant, at Magnus's side immediately. But he was feeling the effects, too.

Someone had put something in those drinks. How stupid of him not to have picked up on it. No one gave out drinks for free, not in New York.

Before Alec passed out, he felt someone trying to take Magnus from his arms. He held on tight, not willing to let a stranger touch his boyfriend.

"Don't worry," a voice said. "I'm taking you home."

The last thing Alec saw was a large, grinning man above him, smiling a wicked smile that made Alec feel sick. And he knew they weren't going home.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec's head spun as he fought the urge to throw up. He woke up slowly, blinded by even the faint light in the room coming from torches lining the wall outside his… cell? All he knew was that he was behind bars on a cold stone floor. His back ached from the position he slept in and he let out an involuntary moan.

"Alec?" someone said. Alec knew that voice anywhere.

"Jace?"

"Yeah. You okay?"

Alec looked around him, meeting Jace's eyes in a cell across the hall from him, faintly lit by torches.

"What happened?" he asked, sitting up, his head throbbing.

"I was stupid. So stupid. Someone called me. I don't know who, but they said they had Clary."

Alec nodded in understanding. Clary had been missing since the fight with Lilith, when Magnus gave up his powers to save Jace. He hadn't made it to the roof in time to save her and he'd been looking for her ever since.

"I met them at the park near the Institute. She wasn't there, but they had pictures of her. They… they were horrible, Alec. The things they did to her… I had to stop them, so I fought. I nearly won, too, until they knocked me out. I woke up here a few hours ago."

Alec moved so he could lean his head on the wall and realized his hands were cuffed together and chained to the floor. When he looked up again he noticed that the cell next to Jace wasn't empty.

"Clary?" he said, grabbing Jace's attention. There was a stone wall between them, which is why Jace couldn't see her. He hadn't known she was even there.

"Is she okay? Alec, is she okay?" Jace tried to stand up, but his cuffs wouldn't allow it.

"She's unconscious, I think. It doesn't look good. She… she's covered in blood…."

Jace sat back down, defeated. If Alec didn't know any better, he would guess he was crying. Not that Alec would blame him.

Then Alec was hit with a horrible thought. Where was Magnus?

He was about to ask Jace about it when his parabatai said to him, "There's something you should know. Magnus is here, too. He's in the cell next to you. At least I think it's him, but I can't be sure. He's unconscious, too, but going by the amount of glitter, I think it's safe to assume it's him."

"What about Izzy? Is she here, too?"

"Not that I know of. Looks like it's just us. And, you know, the fuckers who brought us here."

This was it. This was Alec's worst nightmare. He and some of the people he cared about most in the world were trapped. But the worst part was that Magnus didn't have his powers. If it came down to it, he and the other Shadowhunters would hold out. They were strong. It was their job, it was in their blood.

Magnus was a mundane now. As much as Alec hated to think it, he was all but helpless.

"Jace," Alec said. "We have to protect Magnus. He doesn't have his powers. He's vulnerable, and it's our job to protect those like him, the mundanes."

Jace gave him a sad look. "I'm sorry, Alec. But if it comes to saving Magnus or Clary… you can't ask me to pick him over her."

It took a moment for him to process what Jace had said, but when it sank in, he was furious.

"Are you fucking kidding me? After everything Magnus did for you? He saved you! He gave up his magic for you! His immortality! You owe everything to him!"

"Clary is vulnerable, too. She's hurt, Alec. Can you really say that Magnus's life is more important than hers?"

"Clary is a Shadowhunter. She's tougher than you think, and she can handle herself."

"Not in this state, she can't."

Alec pulled hard at his chains and let out a frustrated scream. Jace closed his eyes.

They both stopped fighting as a creaking sound came from down the hall. Footsteps could be heard coming in their direction.

The man Alec recognized from the club stood outside his cell. "The Lightwood boy is awake, my Queen."

A beautiful dark-haired woman stood next to the large man and smiled. Before she could speak, Jace let out a gasp.

"You," he said. "You were dead."

The woman turned to him, smile intact. "You give your vampire friend too much credit."

"Lilith," Alec said.

Her eyes were back on him. "Yes. We've been waiting for you to wake, Mr. Lightwood."

"Why? What do you want?"

Lilith hummed. "You and your Shadowhunters nearly took everything from me. You're the Head of the New York Institute. I decided to take you, their leader, away from them. Do you think they'll miss you? How long will it be before they replace you? I don't know, but it will be fun figuring it out."

Alec clenched his jaw, not liking her words. She laughed at him.

"I tried to find your sister as well. I'm sure she would give me great power over you, but she isn't as stupid as you and you parabatai, it seems. One word about little Clarissa and I had Jace in my hands. You were easier to fool, but not by much. Once you and the warlock were captured and I found out he was your boyfriend… well, let's just say I was pleased." She paused for a moment. "It will be so much fun taking you down, Alexander."

"Don't call me that," he said. It felt weird hearing it come from someone who wasn't Magnus.

"I don't take orders from you, dear. In fact, it's quite the opposite. But that can wait…. Have you seen what I've done to your friend? Well, all right, it wasn't me. It was Edward here. He's very eager to do my bidding. Shall we see if he wants to have the same fun with your boyfriend?"

"No!" Alec shouted. "No, please, don't."

"It is inevitable, but I will hold off for now, just because you asked so nicely."

Alec wanted to relax, knowing Magnus was safe for now, but her words stopped him.

Jace spoke up. "This is all about Alec, isn't it? So let Clary go, she means nothing to him."

"Oh! Is that true?" Lilith said. "Let's see about that."

The woman turned to Clary's cell and opened it with her will. Jace was screaming in the background for her to stop, for her not to hurt his girlfriend. She was just about to touch the unconscious girl when another person came down the hall.

"Mother, no."

Lilith looked behind her and smiled at the person there.

"My love," she said. "What are you doing here? You should be resting."

"Don't hurt my sister."

"It is necessary-"

"Don't."

With just that, Lilith stopped, exiting the cell and locking it again.

"Do you want to get started, my boy?"

Who could only be Jonathan smiled and nodded. The pair went to Jace's cell.

"What are you doing?" Alec asked, beginning to panic at the look on his parabatai's face.

"Don't worry so much, Mr. Lightwood. He'll live."  
"No! No, stop!"

Lilith turned to him questioningly. "Would you prefer for us to wake up your warlock?"

She waited for an answer. He locked eyes with Jace. Maybe if Magnus still had his magic, things would be different. But he didn't. If he was hurt, he would stay that way. Then again, so would Jace.

But Jace could handle a beating. He could handle a lot.

"No," Alec said. "Don't hurt Magnus."

Lilith smiled again. "I smell conflicted feelings in the air." Jonathan made to move towards Jace, but his mother stopped him. "We'll have to delay this little party," she said. "Let's let them work some things out."

Lilith took her son's hand and led him down the corridor. The big man, Edward, followed after.

"So you picked Magnus over me," Jace huffed.

"Like you wouldn't do the same for Clary."

"And here I thought our bond meant something."

"Maybe it means nothing any more."

There was a long silence between them.

"Alec. This is what they want. They want us to be against each other. Our bond means something, we just have to figure it out."

"I'm not really in the mood to figure things out with you."

"Alec-"

"Just shut up, Jace."

Neither of them spoke again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think!


End file.
